transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetfire (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
In his day, Jetfire was a living legend both in the air and on the battlefield. Sadly, his day has long since passed. His body went south years back. His bunny is dead on the wheel. He's got rust in places he didn't even know he had. Basically, Jetfire's old! An ancient Decepticon Seeker, Jetfire was around long before the war broke out, and unlike many, came to see his "comrades" for what they were. This caused him to defect to the Autobots, something virtually unheard of. As a consequence, Jetfire never managed to fully obtain the trust of the others back in the day. He's still a fine asset, powerful and able to activate a space bridge to teleport across great distances. This is slightly offset by the fact he's so old. After years without a proper source of energon, he's practically falling apart. His processor gave up the ghost millennia ago. These days he has a hard enough time remembering his name, and he's lucky if his teleporting puts him on the right planet. It makes him a bit crotchety and also leaves him with the nagging feeling he's forgotten something important. Biography Working for the Fallen Jetfire served directly under the Prime who would become The Fallen, finding for him various stars to harvest, believing he was serving the Dynasty of Primes as a whole, rather than The Fallen's machinations in specific. Over time, The Fallen began to open up to Jetfire, his most loyal and capable Seeker, and told him that the Dynasty no longer served Cybertron's best interests. Jetfire had unwittingly sacrificed a populated star system under The Fallen's misdirection, and became confused. Still, Jetfire continued to work with The Fallen, despite his doubts. His master and a small army of Constructicon drones had fashioned a new, secret faction called the Decepticons with the intention of eventually subverting the Dynasty, Some years later he was sent to Earth with the Constructicons and other Decepticons to build a harvester, when he spotted Fallen killing humans. Betraying his Master Jetfire realized too late that he was on the wrong side, he informed this to the Primes who found out this could be a trap, Jetfire blamed himself for this and decided to stop Fallen but the Prime easily defeated him, after Fallen was attacked by Prima and was about to kill the Prime, Jetfire stopped him from doing it. Fallen was about to stab Jetfire to death but Prima sacrified himself, Jetfire stayed trying to help the Prime, after the other Primes stole the Matrix from Fallen and sacrified their lifes for hide it, Fallen himself blamed jetfire for all this and shot him down sending the Seeker to stasis, before he could deliver the killing blow Prima gave his own life for banish the Fallen. Searching the Harvester Some years later buried in the sand Jetfire was possesed by Fallen and ordered him to rise up. Jetfire had no memories of his past, as the Fallen kept talking to him thru his mind, he told Jetfire about the Matrix and told him that the Primes betrayed them both, without his memories, Jetfire easily gets tricked by Fallen, Fallen tells him that his brothers were selfish and wanted to end life on Earth, Fallen claims that he told them to not destroy life on Earth, but they didnt listen, and that they attacked Jetfire and he never woke up, and later he killed his brothers, but one lived who ended up sealing Fallen in Sarcophagus, he doesnt know what happened to the Matrix so he assumes it was hidden, without his memories Jetfire believes that the Fallen is saying the truth. Fallen also tells him about the Autobots and Decepticons and tells him that the Cons are good, Fallen then task Jetfire with the mission of finding the Matrix, also tells him to ask the Humans if they have seen it, Jetfire accepts the mission, Fallen tells him that he will send an fellow seeker to assist him. Jetfire leaves to start his Mission wondering if its safe to trust the Fallen. but decides to follow his orders anyway Later Jetfire visits many villages, but every human ran away from him before he could ask them about the Matrix. Jetfire is dissapointed with his failure. then Ransack arrives and introduces himself to Jetfire. Jetfire tells him about his failures. Ransack then leaves to search the Matrix, then Jetfire comes across another village, however the humans there, dont run, instead they are surprised to see him, cause he resembles one of the gods their ancestors talked about from generations to generations, Jetfire tells them he wants to talk about something. Meanwhile Kup and Trion were keeping an eye on Jetfire, and were surprised that the Decepticon wasnt harming any Human, but decided to still watching him over, just in case something goes wrong, but first they will explore egypt for see if there are other cons in the area. Jetfire shows the humans a hologram of the Matrix and ask if they saw it, they say they have some stuff about the Trianglue item from their ancestor, Jetfire wants to see them, but calls Ransack first and informs him that he found a human village, Ransack ask if he have any info on the matrix yet, Jetfire says no but he will soon, Ransack then signs off. The Village leader, tells Jetfire that while they dont have the Matrix, some drawings made by their ancestors confirms that the Matrix was sealed in a rocky hill, with this info Jetfire prepares to find it, but the village leader touches a bottom on Jetfire leg, which makes his optics flash, as the flashing blinds temporarly the leader and he falls to the ground and all villagers are shocked by the event, but Jetfire doesnt know what he just did, then the villagers see the Decepticon symbol on Jetfire wings which they consider a devil-ish face, the villagers knowing the bad "gods" used that symbol, they tell Jetfire to leave. which Jetfire do, leaving him confused cause he's not evil. Jetfire then contacts Ransack for tell him about the info, Ransack shows up teleporting, confusing Jetfire on how he got here, Ransack tells about the Space Bridge tech, Jetfire then tells him that the Matrix is in a rocky hill they then spilt for find it, so do Trion and Kup, they split for stop the Decepticons. Jetfire then finds a rocky hill, but meets up with Kup and fights him, Kup is defeated by Jetfire who tells him to kill him just like he will do with all life in Earth, confused Jetfire tells him that Fallen told him that Decepticons protects life, but Kup tells him he's lying, Fallen lied..Jetfire refuses to belivie it, but Kup shows him a hologram of the battle for the Matrix, Jetfire now remembers his past. Fallen voice commands him to kill Kup, but Jetfire refuses after descovering he was lied all along, Fallen angered leaves him be. Jetfire and Kup allies themself and go to find Trion, in the way, Kup tells Jetfire that he and Trion secretly allied themselfs with the Autobots, something the other Seekers never knew. and he and Trion came here to destroy the Harvester and Matrix. Jetfire and Kup find Trion dead body, but then Kup is stabbed and is fatally wounded, Ransack who descovered about Jetfire betrayal, tells Jetfire that they are the Ultimate Race and they must conquer all the Universe, Jetfire disagrees, thus they begin to fight, Ransack retreats and swears revenge, but Jetfire blast him causing him to crash to the ground, sending Ransack to stasis lock. Jetfire walks closer to the dying Kup. who tells Jetfire he's the only seeker around, Jetfire is confused, cause Kup is a seeker too, Kup fully knowing he will die, tells him that he's no longer a seeker. Jetfire refuses to let him die, but Kup dies. Jetfire mourns this loss. As time passes Jetfire had no luck in finding the Matrix nor the Harvester, but he passed thru many events during his lifetime in Earth, Jetfire is left wondering, whats next for him?, later in March 22, 1967, Jetfire was wandering in a desert when an SR-71 Blackbird crashed into him and exploded. Amidst the chaos, he took its form. Possible Alien The same Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird was among the Earth vehicles that Agent Simmons was thinking could be Aliens, Later Jon Smith showed the Jet in a video he made for future members of Sector 7. The Fallen's Revenge Jetfire Awakens For many years, a dormant Jetfire had hidden in his alternate mode at the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum's Steven F. Udvar-Hazy Center, until Seymour Simmons, Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, Leo Spitz and Wheelie broke in with a small fragment of the AllSpark. It was only after the AllSpark shard hit Jetfire that they bothered to check which side he was on. The sight of the Decepticon insignia sent the humans scrambling for cover, but the surge of energy awoke him. Confused at the "hideous mausoleum" he was held in, Jetfire decided to head outside to get a better handle on where he was. After his attempts at overriding and shooting the doors failed, Jetfire smashed them aside, then wandered about the planes outside, damaging a few. When the humans tried to talk to them, he initially claimed that he couldn't deal with them, as he had a mission, but did ask what planet he was (he wasn't too fond of the name "Earth", feeling it might as well be called "Dirt"). Jetfire inquired on the state of the civil war, and revealed that he had defected to the Autobots (it's an intensely personal decision). This led the smaller Wheelie to defect to a human female he dubbed "warrior goddess". After the human Sam asked what he was saying, Jetfire, still confused, pounded the ground and shouted that he had a lot of issues regarding his mother, and that his father was the first wheel, who did not transform but performed his functions with honor and dignity. Sam then tried to explain what was going on. When Sam was finished carving Cybertronian symbols on the ground, he mentioned Megatron and The Fallen. Jetfire ranted that The Fallen was the original Decepticon and had left him on Earth to rust. Explaining The Fallen Intentions The symbols were a part of Jetfire's mission, and they jogged his memory banks enough to convince him to open a space bridge, teleporting the entire group (including Bumblebee, the twins, and Wheelie) to Egypt. Thankful that he had managed to stay on the planet, Jetfire then told them the story of the Dynasty of Primes and The Fallen, Cybertron's first contact with Earth, the Star Harvester which could destroy a Sun and convert it to energon, and the Matrix of Leadership needed to activate it, hidden on Earth. He revealed that only a Prime could kill The Fallen, but he believed that none were left. Sam told him of Optimus Prime; this caught the ancient Seeker's interest, revealing eagerness in the Prime's whereabouts, but became distraught to hear of Prime's death. Sam then wondered if the Matrix could restore Optimus to life. Jetfire said it was not the Matrix's intended use, but that the power within was unlike any known. Sadly, this was all Jetfire could do for the group, and after telling them of the riddle, he urged them to hurry off and find the Tomb of the Primes. after they left, Jetfire encounters his old nemesis Ransack. but he kills him by crushing him with his feet. Helping the Autobots During the final battle around the Great Pyramid of Giza (which contained the Star Harvester), Jetfire arrived and attempted to "stick" the landing, which didn't go quite as he planned. He immediately decided to "show how they brought the pain in my day", using his axe to slice Mixmaster across the chest and decapitate the Constructicon. He was critically wounded by a surprise attack from Scorponok and although he managed to crush the Decepticon's head, the injury was fatal. Fortunately, Jetfire was treated to one last wonder, as Sam Witwicky used the Matrix to resurrect Optimus. Jetfire was overjoyed of the moment, hardly believing that he was seeing a living Prime. Unfortunately, The Fallen teleported in and attacked, damaging Optimus and stealing the Matrix, placing it in the harvester. Sacrifice As he lay dying, Jetfire, who felt that during his entire life he'd never done a thing worth doing, offered his parts to Optimus Prime, saying that they would give him "a power like you've never known". Telling Optimus to fulfill his destiny, Jetfire ripped out his spark core and died. Jetfire's sacrifice was not in vain: within moments of his death, Ratchet instructed Jolt to begin a full transplant of the afterburners and weapons systems onto Optimus. Now equipped with Jetfire's powerful weapons and engines, Optimus broke through a blockade of debris The Fallen had telekinetically erected around the Pyramid and destroyed the Star Harvester before it could be used against the Earth's Sun. Prime then faced the Fallen and Megatron, using his afterburners to send Megatron flying through some ruins. Optimus ultimately triumphed and ripped out the Fallen's head, killing the treacherous Prime. After the battle, Optimus quickly detached Jetfire's parts. Relationships Friends and Allies *Amalgamous Prime - Ally *Nexus Prime - Ally *Prima Prime - Ally *Alchemist Prime - Ally *Vector Prime - Ally *Onyx Prime - Ally *Kup - Enemy turned Ally *Sam Witwicky - Ally *Mikaela Banes - Ally *Leo Sptiz - Ally *Bumblebee - Ally *Skids - Ally *Mudflap - Ally *Arcee - Ally *Moonracer - Ally *Knock Out - Ally *Wheelie - Ally *Optimus Prime - Ally Enemies *The Fallen - Former Master turned Enemy *Ransack - Former Ally turned Enemy *Mixmaster *Scorponok Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 stop motions) **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''The Fallen'' - Torque ***''Jetfire'' - optimegatron **''Transformers: Sector 7'' (First appearance) ***''Sector 7 Classified Files #1: Possible Aliens'' - No voice actor **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Mark Ryan, RoadRage Trivia Gallery Category:Decepticons Category:Autobots Category:Males Category:Transformers Sector 7 Autobots Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Autobots Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Deceased Characters